Equipment performing this function is already found in specialized laboratories, but, as it is designed to assure a large, continuous production, it is really not suited for preparations made in the pharmacy. Now, laboratories specialized in making homeopathic medicines are often geographically distant from distributing pharmacies, which causes the imponderable deliveries to pharmacies to represent a considerable proportion of the cost of medicines, despite a policy of territorial distribution of the laboratories and their branches. Moreover, these services are interrupted on certain days and since homeopathy is also a therapy of acute illnesses, a certain number of pharmacists undertake making of certain preparations rather than maintain a complete stock that would not "move" enough. In view of the need of preparation at the pharmacy of certain homeopathic remedies, some pharmacists do not hesitate to equip themselves with current equipment suitable for laboratories, such as laminar flow hoods, constant volume pipets and distributors of the same type, to prepare manually and on demand certain potencies from the single stock of homeopathic original preparations.